


I Like You

by Rin_Salamander



Series: I love mountain man Muriel (Drabbles) [3]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluffy shit again, I love him, Other, because let him be happy damnit.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Salamander/pseuds/Rin_Salamander





	I Like You

It felt like every morning you woke up at Muriel’s hut was just a good day by default. Unless something was really trying to mess up your day, like… Lucio… Or you were just having a really off day, most days were really good. Being with Muriel made you feel secure and safe, and his quietness made all the times he did speak more meaningful. But, something had be in the back of your mind recently. You couldn’t deny you were taking a liking to the big guy, and more than just a friend. You just didn’t know how to tell him that without running the risk of scaring him away, or ruining your friendship. But… It’d be better to get it out now than to just ignore it and let it fester, right?

 

You went out to visit Muriel who was feeding the hens. He was knelt in front of the coop, letting them peck the dried seed directly from his hand. He smiled softly at them, seeming genuinely happy. You smiled to yourself, just observing for the moment.

 

It didn’t take long for Muriel to notice you though, and he startled up. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you!” Muriel, after realizing it was you, sighed, then shook his head.

 

“It’s alright… I was just going back inside.” Muriel tucked the bag of feed under his arm, before moving to go inside. You followed close behind, but the topic you wanted to breach was still heavy on your mind.

 

“Muriel? Could I talk to you about something?” Muriel looked over at you, with a slightly concerned look on his face, before nodding, and siting himself down on the bed once the bird feed was put away. You sat in front of him, and realized, you didn’t know how to start. “Uh…” You glanced away, tapping your fingers nervously. “So… I’ve been, feeling… Ah…” This was too hard. You really just wanted to get up and run, but Muriel is looking at you expectantly. 

 

You took a deep breath in, and…

 

“...I-I really like you!”

... _ That’s  _ what you say?

 

Muriel gives you a slightly puzzled look, but then gives a soft nod. “I… Enjoy your company-” You cut Muriel off, taking his hands in yours.

 

“No, I mean… I mean…” You sputtered. “I… I like you, more than I like most people! I like being with you, you make me feel safe, you make me feel good, and being with you makes me so, very happy! And you’re… You’re special to me…” You couldn’t meet his eyes. You stared at his scarred knuckles, and gently ran your thumbs over them. “... I… I like touching you, and being near you. It makes me happy… But, I don’t know if you also like it, and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything, so… So… I felt like I needed to tell you.” 

 

You began to pull your hands back, but Muriel held them firmer than before. You finally met his gaze. It was uncertain, and searching. Whether he was searching you or himself, you couldn’t gage. Muriel finally spoke.

 

“I… Think I understand.” He said, softly. “I like… I like being around you too. And…” His face flushed. “I don’t mind when you touch me.” 

 

You stared, floored at this. You didn’t really expect Muriel to return your feelings, but it seems like he does. You practically lunge forward, wrapping your arms around him. “I’m so glad you feel that way! I’ll be honest, I wasn’t sure what I was gonna do if you didn’t at least kind of like me…” You babbled awkwardly, until your felt two large, strong hands on your upper back. You looked up, and Muriel offered you a small smile.

 

You pulled back from him, bringing your hands up to either side of his face, gently running your fingers over his cheekbones. Muriel shut his eyes, humming softly, leaning into the touch. You leaned forward a bit. “Muriel?” He opened his eyes, slightly startled by how close you suddenly were, but he didn’t pull away. You took a breath. “Could I, maybe… Kiss you? Maybe just on the cheek?” Muriel once again, seemed taken aback. He glanced away, but nodded.

 

You smiled, and slowly leaned in, giving him time to pull away. You pressed a soft kiss to Muriel’s cheek, just below his cheekbone. Then, after a pause, another, a little lower. Then, you planted an especially gently one over the scar on his cheek. You felt a low rumble, as Muriel let out a soft hum. You pulled slightly back, meeting his gaze once again. You make steady contact, stroking your thumb gently over his cheek scar. You were so close, you could feel his breath on your lips. You leaned closer, slowly, giving him time to object. He didn’t. Your lips came together in a soft kiss.

 

Muriel’s hands suddenly became restless, gently massaging into your back. The way he kissed you was unsure- he definitely didn’t know what he was doing. You held his face, tilting to get at a better angle, before properly devouring his lips this time. When you pulled back to look at him, he kept his eyes closed. You smiled. “Did you… Like that?” You asked. Muriel have a firm nod, but didn’t open his eyes. You took the opportunity to press a gently kiss to his forehead, and one against the scar above his eyebrow. 

 

You ran your hands back through his hair, pressing your forehead to his. You wouldn’t try to go farther tonight, you knew kissing him was probably pushing his comfort zone already. But, you had cuddled before anyway, so…

“Muriel? Would it be alright if we both slept in your bed tonight?” Muriel hummed, giving a single nod.

 

You and Muriel spent the rest of the night resting in each other’s embraces. He wasn’t very bold, so you had to position him the way you wanted, but it was still a very nice way to spend your night.


End file.
